User talk:Diggz
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 16:12, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Jennifer Caputo Hey. Thank you for the corrections and the link to her official site. Really appreciated. Is there any chance you are in contact with her or that maybe you are Jennifer Caputo? – Tom 08:06, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I built her website and I am friends with her. Diggz 08:15, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Thats great. If possible let her know about this article and we could need further information about her and her career. Maybe she also owns a good picture of her Star Trek appearance and would contribute this one to the article. Again, thank you. :) – Tom 08:17, 6 March 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. I will ask Jen about the picture. I would imagine if she had one, I would have seen it because she and I are both Star Trek fans. She has seen the article and I'll ask her if she has any more details she would like to contribute. I can ask her brother, Jay as well. Diggz 08:25, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow, thank you. I "only know" about three appearances of Jay, but haven't found him in until now. I am sure he was in more television episodes than the two mentioned. Again, it is really appreciated. Perhaps you'll consider also to create your user page to eliminatethe red link? – Tom 08:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC)